


Daddy's Girl

by varjohaltija



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/pseuds/varjohaltija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed to write fluff. I regret nothing.  </p><p>Thank you <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/">cristinuke</a> for taking a look at this and always being so supportive and wonderful in general. ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write fluff. I regret nothing. 
> 
> Thank you [cristinuke](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/) for taking a look at this and always being so supportive and wonderful in general. ♥

“Don’t you laugh at me!” Clint was smiling, but there was a hint of genuine distress in his voice.

“I’m not!” Phil’s face was, indeed, an epitome of neutrality.

Clint gave him The Glare. Phil assumed Clint had picked that ‘I know you are so full of shit – stop fucking with me or I’ll break your bones.’ -expression from Natasha.

“Oh, _please_. You are sniggering behind that Agent Serious -face of yours. _I know you_.” Clint huffed and threw a spoon playfully at Phil, who ducked it with ease and stepped closer, letting his face relax into a wide grin.

“Yeah, but you got to admit this is pretty funny.” Phil leaned to press a quick kiss at Clint’s nose and then nonchalantly licked a long stripe across his cheek. “You taste as delicious as you look. Apple-banana, huh?” he chuckled. “I’ve always said you are the sweetest man on earth.”

“Well, fu- … fudge you too.” Clint mockingly pushed Phil away and tried to sound upset, but he couldn’t really help the goofy smile spreading across his face, which was totally covered in sauce. He took a look at his soiled clothes, let out an exasperated sigh and lifted their daughter from the highchair to hand her over to Phil. Clara was already squealing with joy and waving her hands and feet wildly at Phil as older man scooped her up and gave her a little sway. She was virtually spotless, which was a tiny miracle taking into account the amount of food that had ended all over Clint.

"Oh honey, have you eaten anything at all, or have you two just played Animal House?"

Clint wiped his face with a hem of his shirt. “Haha, funny. I’m going to take a shower now before this thing dries on me. Meanwhile _you_ can try and feed her. There should be another jar in the cupboard. Just don’t let her get her hands at the spoon. She has a wicked aim.” Clint carded hand through his hair and grimaced when he found yet another sticky clump of snack-turned-ammunition.

Phil placed a little girl to the crook of his arm and tickled her tummy. “You are taking after your daddy, then, Bunny. Yes you are, yes you are… That’s gooood. You’ll be as smart and pretty and awesome in every way. Yes indeed.” Clara was giggling and grabbing Phil’s tie with her chubby little fingers.

Clint pressed a kiss to Phil’s neck on his way. ”You sweet talker you.” He wiped away the goo that had transferred to Phil’s hair and padded towards bathroom while pulling his t-shirt off. Phil couldn’t help stealing an appreciative look at the beauty of lean muscles and golden skin. Covered in apple or not, Clint always took his breath away. 

He turned his attention to Clara, carefully pried the tie from her fingers – she had managed to pull the knot rather tight already - and threw it over his shoulder, then took another jar and picked a new spoon from the drawer and sat down to start coaxing some food into Clara’s mouth. Sure enough, Clara was trying to grab the spoon. She was surprisingly quick and sneaky – Phil wondered how on earth anybody without combat training ever managed with children. “Aaand you are going to be as strong and athletic as your daddy too! Now, honey, open wiiiide... Yes, just like that! You'll grow biiig and strong when you eat. You are going to be a supergirl! You are going to be just like daddy and save the world!” Not that Phil REALLY hoped that… superheroing was dangerous and most of the time lonely life choice… “Let’s just hope you’ll have better taste in movies, though.” Phil smiled into Clara’s soft hair.

“I heard that!” Clint yelled from bathroom door, where he had sneaked to watch Phil and Clara. “For that I will pick what we’ll watch tonight!”

Phil’s smile widened. “Or maybe you’ll be lucky to find someone with equally bad taste. Just like your dad.”


End file.
